


Steve+Tony

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Steve+Tony

Steve loves Tony. Tony loves Steve.


End file.
